


Maybe: Luz Noceda

by onewaytrigger



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Amity Blight, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Texting, generally this story is a big ball of brain mush that came out of my brain at 3 am, i dont think this makes as much sense as i think it does, luz with da adhd because im a damn kinnie, thats it. like thats the entire basis of this fic, weirdly enough this is my first properly titled story, whether or not this is indicative of my level of commitment to it remains to be seen, yeah - Freeform, you know that one apple feature that says Maybe: someone’s name when someone new texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: Unknown #: did you know that the longest domestic cat ever recorded was over four feet longUnknown #: and get this his name was mymains stewart gilligan(Or, Amity gets a text from an unknown number and chaos ensues because it follows the Owl House cast everywhere. In every fic.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Maybe: Luz Noceda

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic is going to have the vibes of sweet hibiscus tea by penelope scott. the alternate title i came up with for this fic (i’m not your protagonist, i’m not even my own) didn’t fit with the story but it’s a lyric from the song so now you know
> 
> honestly this entire fic is just a way for me to try my very hardest to overcome a gripping writers block i’ve been dealing with for like 2 weeks trying to write the next chapter of my OTHER fic (oh my god they were trainmates) so consider this my formal apology for uploading something entirely new instead of updating my currently existing fic. im trying nothing is working!!!!!

_ Bzzt! Bzzt!  _

The vibrations of Amity’s phone shake her bag as it alerts her of two new text messages. For a second, she glanced at the offending bag, puzzled, before she gathered her wits and reached in to grab her device. 

She eyed the unknown number that sent the messages. It was from her area code, so she knew it probably wasn't some weird sign-up Scientology cult thing, but she didn’t recognize it either.

The messages aren’t very incriminating on the sender’s identity, either.

**_Unknown #:_ ** did you know that the longest domestic cat ever recorded was over four feet long

**_Unknown #:_ ** and get this his name was mymains stewart gilligan

Amity frowned at the texts. She went up to the information situated at the top, ready to block the number, but a bubble with three dots appeared under the two messages, and she froze.

**_Unknown #:_ ** (longasscat.jpg)

The image attached was a picture of the cat, who was stretched up to a countertop and attempting to grab a bowl that sat atop it. The stranger was right, that was a pretty long cat.

Feeling emboldened by the goofy tone the one-sided conversation held, Amity pulled her fingers down from the top of her screen and wrote back.

**_Amity:_ ** Wow, I didn’t know that. That is a pretty dang long cat. Also who the heck are you

The response took a little longer, as if the person on the other side wasn’t expecting a reply back. Amity supposed that was rational; who texts a random number in the same area code on a whim and expects a text back within a minute? 

_ Especially at midnight,  _ Amity notes to herself, her eyes catching the time in the upper left corner of her screen. 

**_Unknown #:_ ** idk who i am anymore

**_Unknown #:_ ** ha jk you can call me… brujita

A small smile creeped onto Amity’s lips at the nickname. She was far from fluent in Spanish, but after a binge of her favorite book series, she’d curiously searched up some variations to ‘witch’ in different languages and stumbled upon the word that was now this stranger’s identity to her.

**_Amity:_ ** A little witch, are you? How mysterious

This time the reply came much faster, almost like it was typed very quickly and enthusiastically. 

**_Unknown #:_ ** omg yes exactly

**_Unknown #:_ ** and what can i call you my new pen pal

Amity pondered on her answer for a moment, trying to decide on a fake identity that wouldn’t reveal anything about her while still fitting her personality enough that she’d feel attached to it. 

**_Amity:_ ** You can call me Azura, brujita

——

Amity hated looking at herself in the mirror. Especially during mornings, when her hair was mussed and tangled with sleep, or her winged eyeliner was smudged from another night of forgetting to wash it off before she threw herself into her work and passed out. It wasn’t any different that morning, and as her gaze assessed her appearance with disdain, she scowled. Her roots were growing in, an auburn, gingery brown contrasting the almost-white blonde her mother had chosen for her long ago.

She ran a hand through them, amber eyes turning darker when she remembered the last time her mother had walked up to her with expensive hair bleach and backed Amity into a corner.

Shaking her head, as to clear herself from the intrusive memory, she stared at her reflection for a moment longer before beginning her usual morning routine.

An hour later (she’d always wake at five A.M. sharp) she was shoving her textbooks that were strewn across her desk into her bag, muttering a string of curses to herself as one refused to be trapped in its zipper. A knock sounded at her door, and she directed her attention upward, eyes glossy from her lack of sleep. But it was fine, she’d always managed on just a few hours anyway.

“Come in,” she called, and her voice was involuntarily cold. She sent a silent prayer to whatever higher being that lived above that the person behind the door wasn’t her mother.

She was spared that day, as from the door emerged her sister, Emira. “Sup, Mittens?” Her stark white blonde hair wasn’t in its usual braid, which struck Amity as odd, considering that she was pretty sure her sister slept in that braid most days. Her arms were crossed as she leant against the doorframe, casualness oozing from her demeanor. 

Amity’s impartial expression morphed into a frown. She sensed some sort of trick coming her way. It was sort of a sixth sense she’d developed over the years and years of being borderline bullied by her two twin siblings. 

She could tell Emira picked up on her cautious outlook, judging by the way her less than elegant pose shifted into a more friendly straight-spined stand, a small smile overtaking the smirk that held her lips up before. “Don’t worry, Mittens, I’m just a messenger girl today. Mother said that since the school year’s almost over, she’s going to have to take a trip abroad for the entire summer. For a business opportunity,” she said hastily, rushing out the last sentence as if she was remembering the exact phrasing while she repeated it to her little sister.

Said little sister quirked an eyebrow. Their mother was always off on some business trip most days. Upholding a multi-million dollar corporation required that, obviously, but she’d never taken a trip longer than a couple weeks. 

“What? But she’s never been gone that long before?” Amity questioned, voicing her thoughts and suddenly feeling much more awake than before. 

Emira’s hesitant smile turned into a full-blown grin. “Yep. Exactly. She says that since you’re turning sixteen this week and we’re already eighteen, she ‘trusts us enough to believe we won’t burn the house down.’” She pointed two finger guns at her little sister, clicking her teeth with her tongue as she pulled her thumbs down to simulate actual pistols. “So that means we’re on our own for three months.”

From behind her, their brother, Edric, appeared from the hallway, a beaming smile on his face as he vaulted over Emira’s shoulders and landed on the floor in front of her on his back.

“Ow,” he said simply, jumping back to his feet and shaking it off as though he wasn’t hurt (though the two girls in the room knew he was hurt) and turning his attention towards Amity. “That’s right, Mittens, an entire summer to ourselves. Emira and I have already planned the first three parties we’re going to hold-“

His ramble was abruptly cut off when Emira smacked him upside the head, distant annoyance glinting in her eyes. “Shut up, Edric.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

Amity glanced between the two for a moment before ejecting a heavy sigh from her tired body, rubbing her palms over her face in exasperation. “Will you two leave? It’s too early for your antics right now. I have to begin my early-morning study session for finals and I really can not focus with you dolts being idiots around me.”

Edric giggled. “Ooh, harsh. Fine, we’ll get out of your hair. We’re ordering pizza for breakfast ‘cause there’s no cereal left,” he trailed off, looking guilty as Emira glared at him. “Maybe that was because of me. Come down in thirty or we’re gonna drag you out here to eat.”

Already turned away from her siblings and not really paying attention to them anymore, Amity gave a curt, absent nod and stuck her nose in a book like she always had, missing the teasing stare Emira was boring into the back of her head.

She lost track of time as she buried herself in her work, completing homework from three weeks in the future (“ _ Always be ahead of the rest of your class, Amity. _ ”) and generally just turning into a robot that was programmed to do the most mundane tasks imaginable. She missed breakfast when her siblings forgot to grab her from her room and she would’ve missed her cue to get ready to walk to school if it weren’t for her phone’s blaring alarm.

It was a quiet day.

——

School was just as tormenting as the rest of her life. Not because of the schoolwork, she was quite adept at that, but the frustrating stupidity of her peers. 

Her friends (if she could really call them that) were as two-dimensional as a stick figure, and she never felt like she could connect with them, but she also never really had a choice. They were rich kids from rich families, and her mother thought them suitable companions for her daughter. Strictly forbidden were any other relationships besides rivalry, rivalry so she could prove to the whole world that she was better than them.

Her mind wandered to the enigma in her life, the person she couldn’t seem to place. In her mind she’d called her a rival, though their strange dance-around each other was more like a careful avoidance rather than actual competition. Although she never really paid much attention to her, she knew that she was trouble, and a serious threat to her reputation.

Her name was Luz, and Amity never picked up her last name because they only shared a single class together, an elective creative writing class that Amity took because her mother was lenient about it. 

Her consciousness thought back to the strange first day she’d met Luz. 

_ It was the first day of the new school year and most people were whispering about the new girl, which Amity didn’t pay any mind to, but when she entered her creative writing class and took a seat, early as always, she’d noticed that a face she didn’t recognize was also there. _

_ The girl did not waste any time in trying to strike up a conversation, which puzzled Amity, to say the least. She tried to be polite for appearance, but the girl’s incessant rambling began to get on her nerves as more people filed into the classroom.  _

_ “Can you shut up?” Amity whispered sharply, and the girl’s (whose name was Luz, she’d managed to pick up during their one-sided chitchat) smile fell clean off her face. She’d looked rather hurt, and something inside Amity shifted, making her want to reach out and apologize for snapping, though she quickly shut that train of thought away. Instead she turned away from Luz, ignoring the niggling guilt that prodded at her.  _

_ “Sorry,” Luz whispered back, and it came out a little rough around the edges, which only made the guilt grow a little faster. _

_ The class went on without a hitch afterwards, and if Amity had to fight back the urge to reach out to Luz as they walked down opposite hallways to their next classes, she’d take such a secret to the grave.  _

Later on in the year the two had been separated by an assigned seating arrangement that put them on opposite sides of the classroom, to Amity’s conflicted inner turmoil.

She was saved from that particular thought process when she came up on her locker, which she barely used because she’d always lug her textbooks around and look like a snail. It was early in the school hours, and there weren't too many people around yet, considering the building had only opened a couple minutes earlier and there wouldn’t be class for another twenty.

Reluctantly, she opened the locker door and shoved her bag in, turning it around in its metal prison and unzipping it, robotically pulling out some biology textbook she’d memorized last year. There was a big test that day, one that Amity had to ace, as- along with the final- it accounted for forty percent of her grade in that class, which she was doing fine in, but she could not get dragged down, lest her mother yell at her again which always resulted in a long night of crying dry tears.

_ Oh, yeah, ‘cause thinking about your mom yelling at you right before a big test is a great way to ace that test,  _ Amity internally mused, sarcasm dripping from her thinking voice. 

Her phone buzzed inside the side pocket it was stuffed into. Curiously, she wondered who could be texting her at this ungodly hour, and she smiled hesitantly when she noticed it was her weird texting buddy she’d acquired late at night.

**_Unknown #:_ ** im not really a morning person so im really struggling with trying to get up rn. hbu?

It was a shallow question, not too far off from the strange banter they’d had during the midnight hours- something to do with long cats and countertop bowls- but it was a, rather obvious, attempt at trying to start a conversation.

**_Amity:_ ** I’m actually quite the morning person. At least, when I want to be. My first class today has this really big test so I kinda have to be one right now. 

**_Unknown #:_ ** a test? right after staying up until one in the morning? good luck g i could never pull that off

There’s something about the little snippets of small talk that just seem too casual, if such a thing even existed, but whatever it was, it was making Amity feel more comfortable with a stranger than she’d ever been in her life.

Her brain had to run on autopilot in order to remind herself that  _ this was a person she did not know and she could totally be talking to a greasy forty year old man  _ but she pointedly ignored her mind’s red flags and blaring alarm in favor of just… enjoying the moment. Sure, she could be talking to a greasy forty year old man, but she could also be talking to a sixteen year old person who just prank texted a random number and didn’t expect a response. Either way, she was starved for an actual friendship and she was pretty sure her brain was actively seeking out any semblance of a potential new friend, even in strangers that happened to have the same area code as her.

**_Amity:_ ** It’s not something I’m particularly excited about pulling off, but these are the consequences of my own dumb decisions, so I gotta live with them

**_Unknown #:_ ** im offended at your blind assumption that staying up until one A.M. talking to me is a bad decision. it is the best decision you’ll ever make.

**_Amity:_ ** For some reason I doubt that. I guess my test grade will show the bigger picture, eh?

**_Unknown #:_ ** damn if its really that bad then just cheat bae

For some reason, Amity chuckled to herself at the stranger’s use of the word ‘bae.’ It was just so comically out there that she was giggling before her brain-to-mouth filter could stop herself. 

Putting her phone back into her side pocket, she headed into her first classroom, fifteen minutes of the usually-abhorrently boring minutes gone already. 

When had she lost track of time? 

**Author's Note:**

> earlier i saw a tiktok of an imessage screenshot and the contact name was Maybe: Steven or something i dont remember. and it sparked the idea for this fic because i was like “wait i remember that feature that could be a cool fic” 
> 
> so thank you tiktok. otherwise you’re a hellhole but you’re making me write something instead of wallowing in writers block so i have that to thank you for
> 
> also i really like the idea that luz and amity share a creative writing class because it just makes so much sense so im incorporating it into this fic... but its not going to be as prominent as i want it to be because this is mainly a textfic


End file.
